Belle
Belle is a Selkie from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers. Throughout the game she upholds the belief that the main protagonist, Layle, has a romantic interest in her. She comes to the conclusion that the reason he is "stalking" her is because he is too shy to ask her out directly, which she comments as "very Clavat-like" of him. Whether she truly believes Layle has a crush on her or is only teasing is never revealed. She is a self-proclaimed photographer and is never seen without her camera. While a thief like most Selkies, Belle is also an expert in intel and is driven to obtain gil. She is seen at Costa Faguita with two other female Guild members who appear to be her best friends. She is voiced by Chiaki Takahashi in the Japanese version and Laura Bailey, credited as Elle Deets, in the English version. Appearance and Personality Belle wears an orange strapless top with a brown ribbon, over her heart and brown shorts that are held by a very large brown belt. Along with this, she wears a white leggings to give the illusion of wearing pants and sandals. She occasionally wears a brown jacket. She has auburn hair and brown eyes. Belle is depicted as a person who loves photography and stealing from other people. An example is when Layle was unconscious and she steals his wallet. While venturing with Layle, she searches for treasure and other items that can be sold for a good amount of gil. She is known as a "pesky little brat" by almost everyone except her two best friends whose names are unknown. She always says that she can "handle things solo" because she is a Selkie, but is often saved from death by Layle. Since Layle follows her only because he wants her Crystal Idol and always seems to happen to end up where she is, she grows to think that Layle has a "crush" on her though Layle insists that he doesn't. Story Sneaking onto the airship called Alexis, Belle is first seen taking pictures of the corpse of Zu on the deck, only to anger Jegran. A mysterious figure then appears, which Layle nicknames "Goldenrod". After "Goldenrod" absorbs all of the crystal shards into the Crystal Idol on the Alexis, she flies away on a Zu, to leave a weakened ship to fall slowly to the ground below. Layle, using his crystal bearer powers, gives a rough landing near the Lilty capital, leaving the Alexis badly damaged. After Belle discovers Jegran's well-kept secret she becomes a wanted criminal by the Lilty Kingdom. After being chased by the Lilty Calvary, Belle and Layle investigate the ruins of an old civilization, where the Yuke named as "Goldenrod" says that the "resurrection" is to take place. While inside the ruins Belle finds a Crystal Idol, although Layle doesn't know this at the time. After some time later, Layle will discover that Belle is a guild member when he sees her at the Selkie Guild with her two friends. After a beach battle with another group of three girls (with unexpected help of Layle), one of her friends note that he was the one snooping in while Belle was puting her bikini. Giving Layle several hard slaps to the face, before he departs. Soon afterward she would snitch on Layle's location to avoid getting captured herself. Belle would later be found at the Rivelgauge Monastery where she was intending to do 'business' with Jegran. But as it turns out she is being chased by a Crystal Bearer named Blaze and Amidatelion who were both seeking the Crystal Idol that she has. Layle comes to her rescue and defeats Blaze in exchange for the Crystal Idol. Later she is discovered at the Selkie Guild and she explains the members were arrested because of her. Layle offers to assist Belle in rescuing the members with each finding their own separate ways to the Aerial Prison. Upon arrival, Layle discovers Belle has been captured, and rescues her from the two guards. Belle and Layle would then split up searching the guild members. Both eventually reached the area where the Selkies were being kept. Jegran was attacking the Selkies and Belle asks Layle to try and save them. Layle manages to rescue a large number of Selkies, however... the rest of them were crystallized by Jegran, who was revealed to be a Crystal Bearer. Vaigali the Guild master was among the victims of Jegran. After escaping from the Aerial Prison, when its crystal shards were absorbed by the Crystal Idol, Belle reveals a film canister that contains a snapshot of Jegran's crystallized arm. Though she originally intended to blackmail Jegran into paying her so that she would not reveal he was a Crystal Bearer. She decides to show it to Althea as her way of avenging Vaigali. Later after the Yukes return to the world, Belle steals Keiss's airship to search for Layle, refusing to accept that he died and bent on getting what he owes her. Etymology "Belle" is a French singular feminine adjective which means "beautiful" in English. It also a used as a girl's name. Gallery es:Belle Category:Selkie Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Characters